


For Eight Silver Coins

by enverse (soer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/enverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What’s a young man like yourself doing with such a fine blade?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Eight Silver Coins

**Author's Note:**

> For Akafuri drabble weekend

The ship glided into the harbor carried by the momentum of the water. When they were close enough, the anchor was tossed aboard and the plank lowered, connecting the ship to the dock. In a line, some members of the crew made their way down while the others stayed to watch the ship. Once their feet hit the ground, they scattered away to where their feet would carry them, mingling with the already existing crowd in the market.

One member of this ship had striking red hair adorned with a black bandana across his forehead. Next to his more distinguished crew members, one would have never guessed that he was the captain of their motley crew. Or that the pink-haired woman that walked beside him was his right hand, the ship’s quartermaster.

“Word has it that the navy are planning to take up residence here. Straighten the people out,” she said gaily. “Should we be worried that they’re already here?”

He smirked in response. “Unlikely. The crowd wouldn’t be this calm if that were the case.”

She eyed their surroundings contemplatively. “I’d give us an hour, a little more, a little less. Shall we meet you back at the ship?”

He nodded. “An hour should be time enough. Round them up early if you have to - we don’t want anyone dallying behind.”

“Aye sir,” she cheerily saluted before skipping off to treat herself to some delicacies.

Her captain continued his walk at a steady pace, but soon growing bored of the marketplace’s attractions, found himself following his feet down a small winding path leading to the beach. His sturdy boots kicked at the white sand while his hair was tousled by the sea’s breeze. He intended to only stay for a moment, but his sharp eyes spotted something bright by the shoreline and his feet carried him closer. The object was not alone - a brunet slightly shorter than him was looking at it pensively. Following the other’s gaze, it wasn’t hard for the captain to decipher the stranger’s train of thought. Before he could throw the object into the water, Seijuurou raised his voice first.

“What’s a young man like yourself doing with such a fine blade?” he called out, visibly startling the brunet. He was met by puffy eyes red from crying and a tear streaked face.

“I made it, so what I do with it doesn’t matter to you,” the brunet retorted.

Seijuurou was intrigued in spite of himself. “And may I ask what warrants its destruction to the sea? Shouldn’t its maker treasure all their creations?”

The brunet scowled. “If you really must know, it was returned to me by my lover. Who betrayed me even though I was promised forever. What reason do I have to keep such an awful memory around?”

“Sell it to me then.” His words startled them both.

“What?” The brunet asked, bewildered.

“Sell it to me,” Seijuurou repeated more confidently, stretching a hand outwards for the blade. “Such fine craftsmanship should not be wasted. If you have no use for it then sell it to me.”

He was met by a suspicious, wary look.

“Buy another blade then. I have no obligation to sell it just because you want it.”

“But you couldn’t bear melting it down and reforging it, which is why you’re turning to the sea for its destruction, is it not?” Seijuurou ignored his scowl. “If you sell it to me, you wouldn’t have to lay eyes on it nor would it need to be destroyed? Isn’t that what you really want? To never see it again.”

The brunet pursed his lips in annoyance, but his next words assured Seijuurou that he had given in. “You won’t be persuaded otherwise, I expect. Fine, but I won’t accept anything less than eight silver coins.” He held out his hand.

“Pricey for blade you’re about to throw away,” Seijuurou remarked but reached into a small coin pouch anyway to pull out the correct amount and depositing it in the outstretched hand. He was handed the blade in exchange, and upon closer look, he marveled its sharpness and its weight.

“I don’t suppose you have a scabbard for this blade? It would be inconvenient to carry it around otherwise,” Seijuurou noted before the other had a chance to walk away.

Sighing in defeat the brunet nodded. “It’s in my shop, if you’ll follow me.”

The two wandered back up the path Seijuurou had taken when he left the crowded marketplace, and pushing through the throng, came at last to a small shop tucked away in the corner. The sign simply read “Blacksmith”, and after unlocking the door, the two entered the empty area.

“Here,” the redhead caught the scabbard thrown at him. “Can you go now?”

“But I haven’t caught your name. What should I do if the blade breaks and I want it fixed?”

The brunet wore an exasperated expression. “Furihata Kouki. But I only sold that blade to you so that I would never need to see it again, as you so eagerly reasoned before. Why would I ever fix it?”

“Then if it breaks I shall have you forge me a new one,” Seijuurou declared with a smile.

Kouki clucked his tongue. “You’re a cheeky one,” he muttered. “Where’d you come from, then? I haven’t seen you around town before.”

“My ship sailed in to gather supplies. It won’t be long until we take off, but until then I think I’ll occupy my time here.”

Kouki scowled. “I’d prefer if you left and stop pestering me, actually. I’m a rather busy man. Lots of orders to fill and all that, especially with the navy wanting to set up _order_ in a couple of weeks,” he said with a grimace.

His words caught Seijuurou’s attention immediately. “The navy’s coming in a few weeks you say? Word had it they were already on their way here.”

Kouki scoffed. “They come every week as preparation for their big move in. Big nuisance if you ask me, but I get more commissions, so I guess it’s not too bad.”

“You don’t like the navy?”

“Not exactly. Just that my ex is part of those staying here and I’d just rather not run into him if I can help it. The rest of the members are friendly enough, I guess.”

“You say they come every week? What time do they usually arrive?”

Glancing at the light from the window, Kouki furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “Not long from now, I think.” Concentrating on the sounds outside, he nodded. “They’re a rather noisy bunch, so you can tell right away if they’re here or not.”

“Why don’t you show me where I can grab a quick bite then? I’d rather like to sail out before they get here, but I haven’t had the chance to eat anything yet.”

“What?” Kouki gave the redhead a confused look. “Why should I?”

“The faster you comply, the sooner I can get out of your hair,” Seijuurou supplied with a twitch of a smile. “What do you say?”

Kouki frowned but accepted. “Alright.”

The redhead smiled. “Excellent. Let’s be off then.” He took hold of Furihata’s hand, leading them out the door and into the busy street.

“What do you feel like eating?” Kouki asked, feeling awkward about having his hand held, but the grip that held him warned against pulling away. He wouldn’t have guessed such a slender build hid such strength, but then again who was he to judge? He was pretty slender himself, despite being a blacksmith. A sailor such as the other would obviously be strong.

“Is there anything good by the harbor? I wouldn’t want my crew to leave me behind.”

“Yeah. Follow me.” Taking charge Kouki navigated them to a place where they could easily view the water and the ships docked there. Seijuurou paid for the kebab at the stall and handed one to Furihata, who accepted it only after a moment.

“You never told me your name,” Kouki said mildly after a moment, chewing on the cooked bit of fish.

“If I never return then you have no need of my name,” Seijuurou returned with a smirk.

“Are you implying that you don’t plan to come back?” Kouki shot back.

“By your question can I infer that you want me to?” Seijuurou’s smile only widened when Furihata turned away with a scowl, ears tinged with red. He hadn’t been this amused in a while.

Shouts in the harbor turned their attention to a ship sailing in, white sails marred only by the crest in the middle. “That’ll be the navy,” Kouki said, turning curiously to his companion. “What’re you planning to do?”

“Leave while they disembark, of course.” Seijuurou replied. “You’ll see me off, won’t you?”

Kouki sighed but nodded. “It’s not like you’ll let me go,” he muttered under his breath as they navigated their way through the crowd. “Which one is your ship?” he asked louder, so he would be heard above the noise. They had become a mix of agitation and excitement upon seeing the Royal Navy dock in at the pier.

“It’s the one a little to the right by the one with a green figurehead,” Seijuurou responded.

Reaching the wooden platform they walked right by the men dressed in a uniform shade of blue, Furihata averted his eyes so as to not be noticed or recognized by his ex who was presumably within the disembarking company.

There was a woman directing people carrying up a crate who waved at them when she spotted them.

“Isn’t it bad luck for a woman to be aboard a ship?” Kouki inquired, looking into his companion’s red eyes.

“It would be far worse luck to leave her behind,” Seijuurou responded, giving a nod to his second-in-command to signal their leaving.

A commotion started behind them, but Kouki was unable to turn away and see what the fuss was about due to the redhead’s sudden tug on his hand, capturing his attention.

“I hope to see you again, Kouki,” Seijuurou said, bringing Furihata’s hand up and planting a kiss to the back of it before releasing it. “My name, if you must know, is Akashi Seijuurou.” He winked at the stunned brunet then quickly trotted up to his vessel.

Which, as it sailed away, released sails as red their captain’s eyes.

Kouki stood there in a daze.

He had been in the company of Akashi Seijuurou, captain of the _Emperor_ , whom were both notoriously known throughout the Seven Seas, though the former’s appearance had only ever been shrouded by mist and rumor.

And he had just been kissed by that legend.

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 26th, 2015


End file.
